Misery Business
by unicorndustandllamas
Summary: The impossible has happened in Lima, Ohio: armies of the undead are occupying the streets and making meals of anyone they come across. Most people have fled, either out of state or underground, but the kids of the McKinley High glee club are taking the threat head-on. ZombieApocalypse!AU.


**A/N: Hey! Look who's back in the fanfic writing game! I'm going to seriously try to actually finish this one, I promise! Anyway, I jumped on the zombie apocalypse bandwagon! This first chapter is short and boring, but there will be action later. Enjoy~**

* * *

It was nearly silent in the Anderson household. The only sound came from the light snoring of Blaine, who was napping on the living room couch on what seemed to be a normal, lazy Sunday afternoon.

The peace in the house was shattered in an instant, as the flat screen television mounted on the wall flickered to life of its own accord.

Blaine stirred at the sound of the TV coming on; what was going on? The only time the TV ever did that was when there was an emergency broadcast-

Oh.

The boy shot up from his half-hazard laying position and squinted at the bright screen until it came into focus. The local news anchor, Andrea Carmichael, was looking rather stunned as she delivered the breaking news:

"Panic spreads throughout the small town of Lima, Ohio today as reports of- get this- _zombie sightings _come in. Witnesses described large groups of people with glassy eyes and pale, almost greenish skin parading through the streets. No one could believe it at first, but it looks like the zombie apocalypse people have been raving about has finally come."

A clip showing a group of disgusting, bloody, mangled-looking bodies walking aimlessly in a deserted intersection was shown after Andrea finished speaking. Blaine just stared. He stared even as the horrid creatures attacked an innocent bystander, a middle-aged man, and literally sank their teeth into him. The scene wasn't very far away from the camera. Whoever had shot this video was very brave.

The clip ended abruptly, and anchor Rod Remington took his turn to speak. "The Ohio government has issued a state of emergency. All persons within a 100 mile radius of Lima township should get somewhere safe immediately…"

Blaine had stopped listening as Rod explained examples of safe places to hide out. Instead, he paced back and forth in his living room, trying to contemplate what he had just heard.

The frantic news anchor on the TV continued to ramble about the 'impeding zombie attack' and after a few minutes, Blaine finally broke out of his stupor to search for his cell phone. He had to call Kurt and make sure he was alright. Apparently, Kurt had the same idea; Blaine's phone rang almost as soon as he reached for it.

"Kurt! Hey, are you okay? Did you hear?" Blaine asked when he answered the call.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No one covered in blood or decaying flesh has knocked on my door yet." Kurt chuckled humorlessly, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay… I just… this is all so weird."

"Tell me about it. It's like a bad horror film." Kurt's voice shook slightly as he delivered his witty remark, and Blaine could tell he was more than a little nervous.

"Babe, are you sure you're alright? You're not alone are you?"

"I- well, dad and Carole are out and Finn went somewhere with Rachel, so-"

"I'm coming over." Blaine interrupted his boyfriend, setting down his phone on the counter and switching the conversation to speakerphone. He had supplies to gather.

"What? No, really, Blaine, I'm fine. What about-"

"My parents are out of town on business!" Blaine shouted from the other side of the room as he rummaged hurriedly through the hall closet. He grabbed anything that could be even remotely useful in the killing of zombies, like an old baseball bat and his father's bb gun.

"Well it'll take two hours for you to get here, you know that!" Kurt, in all honesty, wanted Blaine there with him, if not to protect him from an onslaught of zombie invaders, then to just keep him company. But there was a good chance that in that long drive from Westerville to Lima, Blaine could get attacked by the undead.

"I don't care. I don't want you to be alone," Blaine answered, walking over and picking up his phone again, before proceeding to run-walk to his bedroom. He tossed the phone onto his bed and went back to work, this time grabbing his boxing gloves and a duffel bag to stuff all his "weapons" in. "Did you call and see if Finn and your parents are safe?"

"Finn said he and Rachel booked it to Rachel's place as soon as they heard the news… and my dad… he didn't answer his phone," Kurt swallowed audibly, "I'm really worried, Blaine."

"It'll be okay, Kurt. I'll be there as soon as possible." Blaine zipped up the large bag and stood up, grabbing his keys and racing out the front door in record time.

"Alright… bye, I love you. Be careful."

"I will, and I love you too." Turning the keys in the ignition, Blaine hung up the call and sped along (admittedly over the speed limit) to Kurt's house.

* * *

The highway had been completely deserted, no doubt because people were afraid to leave their homes, making Blaine's drive to Kurt's house much faster. When he got there, Blaine parked in the driveway, grabbed his arsenal bag off the passenger's seat and ran to the Hummel's front door. He didn't even have to ring the doorbell before Kurt swung the door open.

"Blaine! Thank god you're okay," Kurt said, gesturing for Blaine to come inside, "You didn't have a run-in with any zombies on your way here, did you?"

Blaine sighed and sat down on the living room couch. "Well, I ran over one with my car… but he wasn't in a group, so I don't think any followed me here."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and scooted in closer to him. "What's the bag for?" Kurt inquired, spotting the duffel bag sitting next to the front door. "You planning on moving in?"

"Oh! Well, I grabbed a bunch of stuff that we could fight the zombies with…" Blaine trailed of, rubbing the back off his neck; he felt silly for even thinking they could face these zombies by themselves.

Kurt scoffed, "You want to _fight _these things? We can't kill armies of dead people by ourselves!" He got up from the couch to see just what kind of "weapons" were in the bag. "Much less with a baseball bat, and a bb gun, and some boxing gloves…" Kurt laughed a little. "Boxing gloves, Blaine? Really? Are you planning on engaging in hand-to-hand combat?"

Blaine was about to protest when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, little bro! How are you? Haven't gotten eaten by zombies yet have you?" The call was from Cooper, which was odd, considering he was extremely busy filming commercials in LA. And how he'd found out about the zombie attack on Ohio was lost on Blaine. He sounded unusually cheerful for a guy talking about the undead eating his brother.

"No… I'm fine. How did you hear about the zombies?"

Cooper chuckled. "You think only Ohio was alerted about this? It's all over the news, and it's trending on twitter. Anyway, where are you? I'm headed your way!"

Blaine was confused. Didn't people normally run _away _from zombies, not _towards _them? Then again, Cooper wasn't really one for 'normal.' "I'm at Kurt's, but, why would you do that? What about your commercial?"

"You underestimate me, Blainey! You thought I was going to let my bro and his boyfriend get devoured? The three of us are gonna kick some zombie ass!" Blaine could practically hear Cooper smiling on the other line.

"Really?" Blaine asked. He wouldn't put it past his brother to actually want to take on a bunch of zombies by themselves.

"Really. Hey, tell Kurt to wear less layers; they'll only slow us down." Blaine scoffed, telling Cooper goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"So?" Kurt asked when Blaine turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine eyed his bag of weapons. "Cooper's coming. And I think we should change clothes."


End file.
